Advances in the development of monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC) combined with the application of multi-layer low temperature cofired ceramic (LTCC) technology has reduced dramatically the size of radio frequency networks, including the generation of solid state transmitter power. This, in turn, allows for a high level of integration and miniaturization of both the transmitting/receiving radio frequency paths and the ancillary control networks that can now be brought forward and integrated with the radiating aperture.
Among the benefits derived from such arrangements are (a) improved efficiency and lower power dissipation in the radio frequency paths, (b) decreased requirements on the power supply, (c) improved system reliability, (d) elimination of multiple housings and cumbersome interconnects, and (e) more flexible, conformal installations, particularly on space-limited platforms.